The End?
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Naraku is finally dead and the Shikon Jewel is finally completed its the end of the journy....or is it?


Sakura: Hi everyone. I know I should be working on Power of Love but I got sidetracked and wrote this one-shot instead.

Yukito: (Roles eyes) You're just being lazy.

Sakura: No I'm not. I just always wanted to write an Inuyasha story with Naraku dead and what happens in the end since the anime doesn't tell and ends badly.

Yukito: You are talking like a child…

Sakura: Really maybe it's because I had like ten chocolate cookies and a chocolate cake today.

Yukito: That will do it.

Sakura: Yep well I don't own Inuyasha and if I did Kikyo would be back in hell were she belongs and Kagome and Inuyasha would be together.

Yukito: Well hope you enjoy this story.

The End?

Kagome slowly got to her feet and surveyed the battle field. It was finally over, after two years of searching for the jewel shards Naraku was dead. Kagome limped over to Naraku's corps and picked up his almost completed Sacred Jewel, which purified at her touch.

"Is it finally over?" Shippo asked as he appeared at Kagome's side.

"It looks like it," Kagome said. 'Now what will I do? There's no longer a reason for me to be here,' Kagome thought sadly as she looked at the almost completed Jewel. 'I still have to complete the Sacred Jewel.'

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku staring at his unwrapped hand. "Miroku, your wind tunnel is gone!" Sango said, before she hugged him, minding her injured hand.

"Naraku's finally dead, now we can live together in peace me dear Sango," Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around Sango, for once not groping her.

'Sango and Miroku have each other and they can take care of Shippo and of course Inuyasha has Kikyo (a.n. Sakura: Bitch!!! I hate Kikyo!!),' Kagome thought as she glanced over at Kikyo and Inuyasha who were talking in whispers. 'There's no place for me here.'

Kagome looked down at the Sacred Jewel in her hands. 'Once I finish the jewel what will happen to me? I still have to give the Jewel to Inuyasha just like I promised,' Kagome thought. Kagome gently placed Shippo down and walked to the middle of the field.

"Kagome?" Sango asked confused. Inuyasha and Miroku looked over at Kagome with confusion on their faces, while Kikyo looked on expressionless.

Kagome smiled sadly at everyone before she closed her eyes. The Sacred Jewel and her Jewel Shard floated out of her hands. A bright flash of light suddenly filled the clearing and everyone covered their eyes and looked away. When the light subsided the Sacred Jewel floated in the air completed again.

"Kagome?" Shippo called as he looked around then gasped in surprise. Kagome was glowing a bright white and floating, the Sacred Jewel was right in front of her.

"Kagome?" Sango called as she took a step forward.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and Sango gasped in Surprise. Kagome's eyes were pure white. "I am the spirit of Midoriko, thanks to Kagome I have won the battle against the demons that were sealed in the Shikon Jewel with me," Midoriko said as she talked through Kagome's body.

"What will happen to Kagome?" Miroku asked as he stood next to Sango.

"Kagome has to leave by nightfall or she will disappear forever," Midoriko said sadly. "After a wish is made the Shikon Jewel will also disappear." Everyone stood there in shock.

"Kagome has to leave forever or she will…disappear," Inuyasha said in shock.

"Correct. If she doesn't leave by nightfall she will disappear forever," Midoriko confirmed.

"Why can't she stay here with us?" Shippo asked crying slightly.

"After a wish is made on the Shikon no Tama she will no longer have anything keeping her here. Her mission will be over," Midoriko said looking down at the sobering Shippo.

"What if we were to wish for Kagome to be able to stay here or for the well to stay open?" Inuyasha asked desperately.

"That wouldn't work. Kagome is from another time and can't stay here and it is only thanks to the power of the Shikon Jewel that has allowed her to travel through the bone eaters well," Midoriko explained.

"What if we don't make a wish on the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked.

"That wouldn't work now that it is completed it can't hold Kagome here," Midoriko said sadly.

Kirara stepped towards Midoriko. "I am sorry Kirara there is really nothing I can do to change this," Midoriko said to Kirara as Kagome's body continued to float above the ground. Kirara looked over at Shippo sadly before looking back at Midoriko. "I am sorry old friend but there really isn't anything I can do."

Sango collapsed against Miroku as she started to cry. Miroku tried to comfort Sango as some tears escaped his eyes. Shippo ran over to Sango and continued to cry in her arms.

"GOD DAMN IT! There has to be something we can do!" Inuyasha yelled as his dog ears pressed down against his head, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Just let that girl disappear. It's not that big of a loss," Kikyo said venomously.

"Kagome is important you stupid CLAY POT!" Shippo yelled at Kikyo before he launched himself at Kikyo and bit her leg. Kirara growled at Kikyo.

"Get off you stupid Demon. She's just my pathetic reincarnation," Kikyo spat as she smacked Shippo away.

"Actually Kagome isn't you reincarnation," Midoriko said. Everyone looked at Midoriko confused.

"Whose reincarnation is she then?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome is my reincarnation," Midoriko said smiling.

"What?!" Everyone yelled out shocked.

"Yea right she just a weakling and we should kill her now," Kikyo said as she grabbed her bow and arrows and aimed at Kagome's heart.

"Don't you dare hurt Kagome," Inuyasha growled out as he placed his and on the Tetsusaiga.

"Do you love that stupid girl more them me?" Kikyo asked outraged.

"Kagome accepted me for who I am and you wanted me to become a human, you also tried to kill Kagome before so yes I LOVE KAGOME not you," Inuyasha said glaring at Kikyo.

"You promised to go to hell with me!" Kikyo said as she glared at Inuyasha. Her bow still aimed at Kagome's heart.

"I said I would kill Naraku for you and Kagome gave me a reason to live so I don't want to go to hell with you," Inuyasha said as he stepped in the arrows path.

"Then die Half-breed!" Kikyo yelled as she fired her arrow. Inuyasha blocked the arrow with the Tetsusaiga's scabbard then drew his sword.

"Good-bye Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered. "Adamant Barrage!" The diamond spikes headed toward Kikyo and went threw her clay body making her look like Swiss cheese. Kikyo's body disincarnated and her small sliver of soul flew over to Kagome's body.

Midoriko smiled as the soul went into Kagome's body. "Now Kagome's soul is whole again. I thank you Inuyasha," Midoriko said.

"Midoriko is there really nothing we can do to keep Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked over to Midoriko with hope.

"That's for you two to find Inuyasha. There is nothing I can do," Midoriko said smiling slightly.

Suddenly two voices, a girl and boy, could be heard singing, "Lemon bars, lemon bars…"

"Shut up you two and go back to were you belong," Midoriko yelled at them. "I better leave now so that you can say goodbye to Kagome." With that Kagome slowly floated back down to the ground and Midoriko's spirit disappeared.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with tears flowing down her face. "Inuyasha," Kagome called quietly as tears continued to spill forth from her brown eyes.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's side. "Kagome, why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"I heard everything Midoriko said. I have to leave forever, and I will never see you again Inuyasha," Kagome choked out through tears.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "Stupid, we'll find a way to keep you here," Inuyasha said as he ran his hand threw her silky black hair. "I love you too much to let you go now." Kagome started crying even harder and hung on to Inuyasha like her life depended on it.

"Hey Mutt-face you've made my women cry," Kouga growled out as he stepped towards Kagome. Sango and Miroku stepped in front of Kouga blocking his path.

"Can't you see that Kagome loves Inuyasha not you," Sango said glaring at Kouga. Miroku was standing by her side his staff ready.

"Inuyasha…do you mean it?" Kagome asked as he tears subsided.

"Baka, of course I mean it," Inuyasha said as he gazed at her with a soft look in his eyes.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said as she started to cry some more.

"Kagome you chose this mangy mutt over me?" Kouga asked astonished.

"Kouga I only like you as a friend, the only one I truly love is Inuyasha," Kagome said as she slowly got to her feet, Inuyasha's arm still wrapped around her waist.

"I understand Kagome. We can still be friends cant we?" Kouga asked as he smiled sadly at Kagome.

"Of course Kouga," Kagome said.

"Umm what are we going to do with the problem at hand? We're running out of time," Miroku said trying to get everyone's mind back to the immediate problem.

Kagome quickly stiffened and tears stared to gather in her eyes once again. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. 'There has to be something I can do so that Kagome can stay by my side," Inuyasha thought.

"It's all this Jewels fault! If it wasn't complete then Kagome wouldn't have to worry about disappearing," Shippo cried out in anger.

"That's it!" Inuyasha announced. Everyone looked over at Inuyasha confused.

"What's it little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If we break the Shikon Jewel then Kagome will have to stay and gather the shards," Inuyasha explained to everyone.

"Inuyasha is right but how are we going to break it?" Miroku asked.

"I bet I could hit it without the crow's leg now," Kagome said as she walked over to were she left her bow and arrows and picked them up.

"Well it looks like we will be hunting for the Jewel Shards once again," Sango said as she walked over to Kagome's side.

Kagome looked over at Sango shocked. "But…why…what about…" Kagome stuttered out shocked speechless.

"We want to help you. That's what friends are for anyways," Miroku said smiling as we walked over to Kagome's other side. "Don't worry Kagome we want to do this."

"Arigatou Miroku, Sango," Kagome said, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

"Were all a family right Okaa-san, Otou-san?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Shippo shocked then looked up at each other and smiled.

"Of course," Kagome and Inuyasha said together.

"Ready?" Inuyasha called out to Kagome as he got ready to throw the Shikon Jewel into the air. Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha threw the Jewel up and Kagome readied her bow.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled as she released the arrow. The arrow flew up and hit the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama cracked like before and the shards flew off in every direction.

"Looks like another two years of shard hunting," Kagome said as she watched the Shards fly off.

"Yep, but at least now you can stay here," Inuyasha said as he wrapped Kagome in his arms.

"Good job Kagome, Inuyasha you found the way," Midoriko's voice said as it floated by on the wind.

"Thank you Midoriko," Kagome whispered, a single shard fell from the sky and landed next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome bent down and picked up the Jewel Shard and smiled.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and kissed her on the lips. "I love you my Kagome," Inuyasha said after they parted as he held her close.

"I love you too my Inuyasha," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Miroku and Sango smiled at the couple while Kouga and Sesshomaru quietly left, Rin and Jaken following behind Sesshomaru.

"Well lets head back to Kaede's for a little rest before we go jewel shard hunting again," Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement and hoped on Kirara's back and headed off. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and hung on as Inuyasha took off.

As they headed off to Kaede's village they watched to sunset in silence. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief when Kagome didn't disappear. "Looks like everything worked out," Kagome said as she laid her head down on Inuyasha's back.

"Keh, I told you everything would be okay," Inuyasha said a slight smile on his face. Sango, Miroku and Shippo smiled over at Kagome happy that she didn't disappear out of their lives. Kagome smiled back at her friends and son as they continued on to Kaede's after all this adventure isn't over yet.

**-Owair-**

Sakura: Wow that was longer then I thought it would be.

Yukito: Guess who those two voices are and Inuyasha will give you a lap dance.

Sakura: (grabs hose and sprays Yukito) Idiot. Well please review and tell me what you thought of this story and be on the look out for my Tokyo Mew Mew story Power of Love chapter 14 and a new chapter in Choices my Inuyasha story.

Yukito: (Grabs another hose and turns it on ice cold and sprays Sakura). Tell us if you want a sequal to this.

Sakura: Well Ja Ne till next time.


End file.
